


Secret Lives

by ruemorgue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruemorgue/pseuds/ruemorgue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are made and kept, creating a seemingly never ending whirlwind of confusion and entertainment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lives

Sherlock walked up to the train for the first time. His brother was already on board and probably mingling with other students, being charming and sociable as ever. He had never really seen the train up close; Sherlock had come to see his older brother off once and never again. He walked up to the entrance of the car closest to him and huffed before going to get on.  
“Hey, Sherlock!” He heard a familiar high-pitched voice coming from behind him. He turned around to see Draco Malfoy weaving through the crowd toward him. “Thought you could escape, huh? Too bad, you’re going to be involved with us, even if you’re in another house. Though that best not happen, Fatass might have a heart attack.” Sherlock smiled, he loved that Draco consistently only referred to Mycroft as fatass since they were eight. “Yeah, if your other friends aren’t as annoying as they were last time.” Sherlock scoffed and got onto the train, beginning to walk down the hall to find an empty compartment. “Oh, come on, that was two yeas ago, they’ve matured a bit, and I think they’re kind of afraid of me since they’ve come into contact with Father.” Draco smiled.  
“That doesn’t make me change my mind since your father isn’t intimidating.” Sherlock replied quickly and ducked into an empty compartment found at the back of the car. He sat down near the window, Draco across from him.  
“Yeah, well, not everyone can see through people like you do.”  
“Not everyone cares about looking at things and figuring it out since they can just magic the answer. Lazy.” Sherlock muttered as he looked out the window.  
“Okay, yes, lazy, stupid people everywhere but can you at least try? We’re going to be stuck with these people for a while.” Draco slumped back in his seat. ”Might as well try and get on.” He mumbled and rolled his eyes.  
“We won’t be getting on. We will be their superiors, Draco.” Sherlock looked at him. “First year, okay maybe more friendship, but as we get older we will become their leaders because we are smarter than them, we have more money than them, and our blood is better than theirs. It’s the way of the house. Though you’ll be more the figurehead while I sit quietly in the shadows reminding everyone how petty they are.”  
Draco nodded. “Father told me the same. I know, you don’t need to remind me, but gaining their trust through feigned friendship is an easy way to get them to understand that.”  
“Yes, feigned. Remember that.” Sherlock stared at him a bit longer then closed his eyes and turned his head back to look out the window. The train’s whistle went off and it jolted to a start, slowly moving out of the station.  
A while had passed, both Draco and Sherlock sitting in silence, reading books that they had stolen from Sherlock’s family’s library. They both had an obsession with muggle books, and that was the only place they could find them. They each took five for the school year. Suddenly the compartment door swung open. “Have either of you seen a toad?” A girl with bushy hair popped her head in. “Oh, sorry to disturb your reading. Kind of weird that you’re reading muggle books. Are you muggle born? Anyway, toad?” She talked fast and Sherlock could tell she was intelligent. He decided he liked her.  
“No, we’re both pureblood, just an interest. And neither of us have seen a toad, sorry to say. Is it yours?” Sherlock smiled wide and motioned with his eyes for her to sit down. Draco made a noise and Sherlock hit his leg with his foot. The girl sat down next to Sherlock, facing him slightly. She sat very straight, with her hands in her lap. “No, it’s a boy named Neville’s. By the way, I’m Hermione Granger.” She held out her hand. Sherlock just looked at it before look back up at her. “I’m Sherlock Holmes. I haven’t heard that name before. I’m assuming you’re muggleborn.” Sherlock tried to sound pleasant. He was too used to saying that with disgust. Hermione nodded. “Yeah, I am. I can give you some great book recommendations if you like, I could probably even have my parents send me some for you to read.” She looked excited, like she rarely got to talk about this.  
Sherlock shook his head. “No thank you, my friend and I here have sufficient reading material to occupy us to the end of the year.”  
Hermione looked over at Draco. “You are?”  
Draco looked like he came out of a daze. “Sorry, Draco Malfoy, I’m going to borrow my friend here for a second.” He stood up and dragged Sherlock into the corridor and closed the door. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
Sherlock shrugged. “Trying to get on.”  
Draco stomped his foot. “Not with a mudblood you shit!”  
Sherlock looked off into the distance, bored. Draco knew it was a lost battle and sighed. “Why.”  
“She’s intelligent.”  
Draco nodded. “Whatever. Just don’t include me when you get yelled at.” Sherlock shrugged. “Ok,” And walked back into the compartment.  
“Sorry about that. Draco had something up his ass and needed help.” He sat back down next to Hermione and she giggled softly.  
“Oh, did you know that Harry Potter is on the train?” Her face lit up as she told Sherlock, ignoring Draco as he sulked back in and collapsed onto the seat. As soon as he was slumped he sat right back up. “Harry Potter?” Draco stared at Sherlock. He looked back at Draco and smiled. Sherlock looked back at Hermione. “We do now. Was he with anyone?”  
Hermione nodded. “There were two other boys in his compartment. Ron Weasley and John Watson. They were all very nice.”  
Sherlock nodded. The train started to slow. “Well Ms. Granger, it seems that we are getting off. Would you like us to escort you?”  
Hermione nodded. “But maybe not him.” She said pointing at Draco. “He seems unpleasant.”  
Draco scoffed and Sherlock laughed. “You get used to it.”

They got off the train and onto boats, heading for the castle. Sherlock watched as Hermione’s look of excitement became more prominent. Maybe muggleborns weren’t all bad. He never really thought they were, but now he was more convinced than ever. They got to the castle and walked up the stairs, where Professor McGonagall stopped them. Sherlock knew all of the professors, and could easily recognize them. His mother did a lot of research and visited Hogwarts frequently to see if they had a particular book in their library. Draco, Sherlock, and Hermione were at the back of the crowd. Sherlock could see the ginger head of what he assumed was Ron Weasley. Next to him was a shorter, skinny boy with black hair and glasses. That had to be Harry Potter; his father was similar looking from pictures he’d seen. Then there was a blond head. John Watson. He had never heard of him. Must be muggleborn or a muggle father. Interesting that Potter would align with them. He turned to Draco and whispered. “Do you want to try and befriend Potter?” Draco looked at him, then at Potter, then at him. “Yeah. It’s a good idea.” Sherlock nodded. “Agreed.” He motioned toward Hermione, who was steadfastly paying attention to what McGonagall was saying. “She could be our way in.”  
Sherlock sighed at Draco’s confusion. “She’s going to either be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Those three are probably going to be in Gryffindor. If they’re all in Gryffindor, Granger can befriend them and we’re friends with Granger. It will work.” Draco nodded. “Whatever, do your little manipulation and hang out with a bunch of mudbloods. I’m going to hang out with sane people from now on.”  
Sherlock laughed. “No you’re not. You love me too much.”  
“Wrong. I hate you, you prick.”  
“You would’ve stopped talking to me by now.”  
The crowd started to move into the great hall.  
“This isn’t over, Sherlock.”  
“When is it ever?”

The sorting was over and Sherlock and Draco were following the head boy to their common room. As Sherlock had predicted, Harry, Ron, and John were sorted into Gryffindor, and to their luck, so was Hermione, who waved at him where he sat at Slytherin while she made her way to her new house. Sherlock was sure she would befriend them in some way and he would remain friends with her. It would be easy enough.

Sherlock wasn’t surprised when Mycroft walked up behind him. “Little brother, I see you and your ghost of a friend are in this house. Please don’t embarrass me.” He looked around at Draco. “Don’t talk to me. Or about me. Don’t acknowledge that you know me.” He then sped up and walked ahead. Draco sneered. “No problem fatass!”  
They got into their dormitory and Draco fell back onto his bed. “Hey Sherl…”  
Sherlock looked over at him. “Yes?”  
“We’re going to be friends forever right?”  
“Well, my dear Draco, we can’t, because we-“  
“Yeah I know we won’t live forever but I mean as far as we live.”  
Sherlock nodded. “I don’t see why not.”  
“Nothing would change that right, I mean, you’ll be loyal.”  
“If you are.”  
“Okay. Good.”  
Sherlock understood that he needed reassurance. Draco had a fear that Sherlock would abandon him for the Granger girl, which Draco didn’t understand, considering she was a mudblood. Draco then decided that he would take on the Slytherins and Sherlock could deal with people outside the house. It would probably work better that way; Mycroft and Sherlock never got on, but then again, neither did Mycroft and Draco.  
“I told Granger that I would meet her in the library later, wish to join me, or are you against her blood status enough to stay here alone?”  
Draco sighed. “I’ll go.”

Sherlock and Draco headed to the library an hour after getting into their room. They sat at a table across from each other, Draco whispering to him about how stupid this was for about a minute before Hermione walked in, two boys trailing behind her.  
“It’s okay that these two came with me right?”  
Sherlock nodded. “Of course.”  
The two boys had their heads together. Ginger and blond mixing where their heads met. They were whispering to each other when they both reached out and pulled her back.  
“You didn’t say they were Slytherins.” Ron said, keeping eye contact with Draco.  
“She didn’t say she would bring flea infested peasants.” Draco sneered.  
“Really?” John said turning toward Draco and Sherlock. “Can we not with the insults?”  
“Can we not with the insults?” Draco mocked. What a child  
“Draco, you know that’s stupid.” Sherlock said. “And I’m sure we can all find it easy to get along if we act nice.” He said, looking between Draco and Ron. “Regardless of past fights.”  
“Whatever.” Draco mumbled and walked down and isle of books.  
“Ignore him. He’s still six years old. Let’s sit.” Sherlock pulled out a chair for Hermione then sat next to her, Ron and John making their way to sit opposite them. “I would’ve thought the Potter boy would be accompanying you, you seemed like quick friends.” Sherlock looked between them.  
“He wanted to stay in the dorm, kind of take it all in.” John said.  
Sherlock nodded, and didn’t ask further. “Okay then. Tell me about yourselves. I don’t know anything about you, so you start. Your name?”  
John looked back and forth. “Uh, okay, I’m John Watson. Mum’s a witch, dad’s a muggle. I’m Ron’s cousin, but kind of distant ya know?” Sherlock nodded. Draco came back from the isle and pulled up a chair next to Sherlock, angled to the table.  
“The prince of mope graces us with his presence.” Sherlock said sarcastically. They all laughed as Draco sneered. “Shut up or the prince will unleash his army.”  
“I will be impressed if that happens.” Sherlock put his hand on Draco’s shoulder.  
“Shall we walk?” Sherlock stood and Draco followed, along with everyone else.  
When they got out to the hallway John caught up to walk along Sherlock. “Why didn’t you ask anyone else things?”  
“I know them.”  
“You don’t know Ron. I mean you probably know of him because of Draco, but you don’t know him.”  
“Then I guess I don’t know you either, but here we are, with a great opportunity to fix that.” Sherlock looked over at him. He liked John. More than Hermione. He didn’t know why.  
Draco was moping behind the pack along with Ron. “I don’t know why he’s doing this.” He mumbled.  
“Me either.” John responded.  
“I wasn’t talking to you, weasel.” Draco sneered.  
“Then maybe you shouldn’t walk near me and talk to yourself like a weirdo.” Ron sneered back.  
“Don’t talk to me.”  
“Fine by me.”  
Draco sped up to Sherlock. “I hate you. I hate Gryffindors. What the hell.”  
“You like me and I like two of them. Deal with it.”  
“Shithead.”  
“You too.” Sherlock patted Draco on the head and Draco hit him in the gut. 

They walked out to the courtyard and Hermione saw Harry walking along the hallway. “Harry! Come here!”  
Harry stopped and looked around, then saw the group and jogged up to them. “Hey guys.” He looked at Sherlock and Draco. “Who are they?”  
Draco stepped forward. “Draco Malfoy.” He held out is hand. Harry shook it once then let go. “And this is my humble servant—“  
“Sherlock Holmes, not a servant, and far smarter than all of you combined.” He smiled and shook Harry’s hand.  
Harry nodded. “Okay. I’m Harry Potter.”  
“We know who you are.” Sherlock said quickly.  
“Of course…” Harry trailed off. 

They all went over and sat on a bench. Draco, Sherlock, and Hermione having one conversation and John, Ron, and Harry having another. That’s how it remained for the rest of the year.


End file.
